My Chaotic World
by Super Sonadow Z
Summary: Daniel is an average middle school yes, it's not high school student - exept he has very strange abilities that seem to relate to his favorite video game and anime series! My first story, please review! Rated T for violence


Well, I've been it's my first fanfiction/story/writeup of any kind, so please take it easy on me! I've had this imaginative story of myself in a DBZ/Sonic crossover (although the main characters for both series won't appear for a good ways into the story). The italics are thoughts.

Please review because I know I am waaaaaay far away from being a perfect writer, so I am accepting any critical review – including flames. Seriously. I'll take anything I can get to help me improve.

Oh, one more thing: I will be slightly overpowering myself and my best friend, but I won't do anything ridiculous (like beat the living crap out of Brolly or Goku without **LOTS** of hard work and other stuff involved). If you don't like then don't read. Okay, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or DBZ (like every other random fan on the net).

_My name is Daniel. I'm just another average 6__th__ grade student in Meeker Middle School, and my life isn't that different from everyone else's. Well, except for the fact that my only friend lives a good 20 miles from my house, making it impossible for me to communicate with him most of the time because I don't have a cell phone – practically a basic necessity here at Meeker._

_It's early November, and everyone is still sugar-high from all the candy they got on Halloween just 3 days ago. At least I can control myself from eating it all at once – unlike the people who eat so much they almost literally start bouncing off the walls. Some are even styling their hair like Napoleon Dynamite and run around the yard yelling like gorillas. This only enforces my belief that Middle School is the most random and stupid place on the face of the planet. Speaking of random-_

Daniel was ripped from his reverie as all the students on his bus started climbing over each other to get off at school. He picked up his stuff and wandered to the far side of the building near the side door he usually uses. It was raining, but Daniel didn't care. He was used to this weather, living in Washington State.

As he walked up to the door, Tyler sauntered over to him. _Oh, come on! I don't need this guy to get all in my face right before the bell rings._ Tyler was an 8th grader who thought that annoying the crap out of me and some other 6th graders made him a cool person.

"Where do you think you're going shrimp?" Tyler said. Daniel almost laughed: he was half a head taller than him. "I asked you a question, looser!" Daniel glared at him. "You know where I'm going." That made Tyler mad. "Don't disrespect me! I rule you and you know it!" His face was all red, and he looked like he wanted to sucker-punch someone. Normally Daniel would be cowed by now, but for some reason he was perfectly calm. He knew he shouldn't provoke him, but he couldn't help but give him trouble. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't rule a lapdog that would jump off a cliff for you!"

Tyler promptly hit Daniel in the face and grabbed his neck, slamming him against the wall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RODENT??? YOU ARE JUST A PICE OF FILTH IN THE GUTTER AS FAR AS EVERYONE ELSE IS CONCERNED!!!" Now Daniel was the one who was mad. No one, and I mean NO ONE, called Daniel a rodent.

Daniel's eyes suddenly flashed red (A/N: Not glowing red, but actual red eyes), throwing Tyler off balance. How could a person's eyes just suddenly change color? Daniel grabbed onto the arm that was holding his neck, and squeezed it hard. Tyler yelled in pain, which snapped Daniel out of his anger, eyes turning back to their normal greenish blue color. He let go of Tyler's arm, who just stared up at him in mute shock, then he ran away, yelling that Daniel was some supernatural freak.

Daniel was in a daze. What had just happened? How did he just beat Tyler like that? The bell rang, bringing him back to reality. _He probably just wasn't as strong as he looked, and called me a freak cause he couldn't handle the fact that he had been owned by a 6__th__ grader. Yeah, that was it._

But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that it was nothing close to what it seemed.

________________________________________________________________________

Later that week, Daniel was still wondering about what happened. _How did I squash Tyler like that? And since when have I gotten so mad just over being called a rodent?_ In fact, just thinking about it still got him a little angry. He knew he should just forget the whole incident, but he just couldn't. It was always on his mind. Whenever he began daydreaming, his thoughts somehow ran back to what had happened just a couple days ago.

Tyler had been trying to spread around propaganda that I was a freak of nature. The smarter people at school ignored him, seeing as this was coming from the guy who believed that the world would be destroyed by an angry saiyan in the year 2030 – obviously he watches more Dragon Ball Z than Daniel did, which is saying something. However, a lot of the jocks and snots at Meeker decided to play along with his little game, and now "[insert random name here] freak" is their favorite name for Daniel. _Like I care. They never have and never will do anything beyond call me names. They are so predictable._

It was too bad he didn't have a cell phone. That way, he could text his best (and only) real friend Corwin whenever he wanted. At their current rate, they could talk only through e-mail and their occasional visits they had once every 2-3 weeks. Daniel already told Corwin about what had happened, but Corwin wasn't concerned in the slightest. "Don't worry about it. It's just the kind of junk that I would expect from Tyler. You were just feeling strange because you were tired that morning." Daniel had to admit, he sure put a fine point on that, but it still didn't help him let the whole thing go.

To distract himself from it all, Daniel had thrown himself at his schoolwork, resulting in his GPA to rise from a 3.2 to a 3.4, thanks to his test in Social Studies. By the time the weekend rolled around, Daniel was tired, and sorely needed a break. When he got home from school on Friday, he didn't go straight to the videogames as usual. Instead, he went upstairs to his room, turned on the music, and fell asleep.

Alright! 1st chapter is up! Muhahahahahaha!!! ……… Okay, that was random. Anyways, how did you like it? Please review! Also, expect more action in the next chapter. I'm not going to let everything be as calm *cough*boring*cough* as this one!


End file.
